Insane Mode
Insane Mode is a game mode for Castle Crashers. Playing Insane Mode will increase the health of enemies as well as the amount of damage they will do. Players will not have any levels unlocked in Insane Mode when they first play; you will start at the Home Castle level just as in the regular game. The "x10 Rule" Most enemies' health in Insane Mode is multiplied by ten; enemies with 50 health normally will have 500, enemies with 350 will have 3500, etc. and most enemies' damage is multiplied by ten. An example of an exception to the "x10 Rule" would be Ice King, who deals normal damage and has 100 times more health. How to get Insane Mode First of all, the character you want to play with must have a white skull. If you have insane mode unlocked on one character, then that doesn't mean you can play on insane mode with another. If you don't have a white skull, then see the following information below. *Insane Mode is unlocked on any platform by completing all of the Checkpoint Levels. Once all of the checkpoint levels are completed, Insane Mode can be entered by walking onto a now opened space just below the Barbarian Boss level. Players who are already in Insane Mode will find the space back to the regular game in the same location, but on fire. *If one player completed all the previous levels and finally beats the Final Battle, he will unlock Insane Mode; but if he completed this last level while joined by other players who have skipped some C'heckpoint Levels', then they won't unlock Insane Mode, at least not until they finish their missing Checkpoint Levels and fight the Final Boss '''again. *If you complete all the previous '''Checkpoint Levels with one character and on the last level another player joins using another one, only the character who completed all of the Checkpoint Levels will have Insane Mode unlocked. IMPORTANT: If you skip all of the filler levels and only complete the checkpoint levels to save time, then you MUST defeat the final boss TWICE. When skipping levels, the first time you fight the final boss unlocks the level, and the second time unlocks the skull. If you skip any of the 16 checkpoint levels, then you can fight the final boss until the end of time and never unlock your respective skull. Upon Completion When you beat the game on this mode, your character will show a golden skull instead of a white one on the selection screen. On the PlayStation 3 and PC version, the Open Faced Gray Knight, King, Necromancer and Cultist are unlocked by playing through Insane Mode. The Xbox 360 version differs from this as it offers these characters as downloadable content. Trivia *A gold skull is technically worth ten times as much as a white skull because of the "x10 rule" making it approximately ten times more difficult and take ten times longer to complete. See Also *Level Skipping Category:Gameplay Category:Insane Mode